


Pleased To Meet You. Hope You Guessed My Name...

by RigorMorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Biting, F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a rookie, beat cop fresh out of the Acadamy. You're making your rounds around downtown Gotham when you come across a red haired teen, tagging a wall in an alley. You think it's just another punk teenager, but you soon realize exactly what it is you're dealing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleased To Meet You. Hope You Guessed My Name...

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt on Tumblr to write another reader insert. No specifics, so this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and one of Jerome's lines was stolen from my favorite Tarantino film. If you don't recognize the line, you really should watch Kill Bill. It's pretty awesome.

It was a pretty chilly night, in Gotham. Thanksgiving had just passed and the December holidays were right around the corner. Gotham's downtown area was already lit up with red and green lights, a few of the radio stations were playing Christmas music 24/7, and pumpkin spice everything was filling up the grocery stores. 

Normally you were thrilled for this time of year, however this year was different. You had just graduated from the police academy, and now you were walking the beat on the graveyard shift for the Gotham police department, which required you to be outside, in the cold, by yourself mostly, and walking the streets of downtown Gotham at two a.m.

You hated being a beat cop. You wanted to be a detective, but unfortunately you had to start at the bottom, and work your way up. You supposed it was better than being a traffic cop.

Tonight was pretty brisk - windy but not freezing. You held your uniform jacket together as tightly as you could with one hand, and swung your nightstick in the other. You could just put it in your belt, but considering you were a young female cop, on foot in a dangerous part of town, you felt a little safer with it in your hands.

As you turned the corner of Travis and Main, you spotted a young man with bright orange hair tagging a brick wall with spray paint. "Oh, great….a tagger." You mumbled, rolling your eyes. You stopped in your tracks and tilted your head in disbelief. He was wearing a black and white striped jumpsuit, and had his hair pomaded into a kind of Elvis looking do. Definitely not something you see every day. 

He was spray painting a pair of menacing eyes, with a bunch of Ha, ha, ha's underneath in red. The whole thing was disturbingly odd. You moved in closer, walking up behind him.

"Ayy!" You shouted. The kid turned around startled - spray paint still in hand. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

A wide grin spread across the kid's handsome, freckled face. "Well hello, gorgeous." He said beaming with delight.

You scoffed and shook your head. "What's with the getup?" You asked, giving the kid the up down.

"Umm…" He started nervously. "It's my gang uniform."

You couldn't help but chuckle. "Your gang uniform?" You said, crossing your arms, looking very skeptical.

"Yeah. We have uniforms. Didn't you ever see The Warriors?"

"Yesss..but that took place in 1970's New York. Not to mention that was a movie. What's the name of your gang?"

The boy pursed his lips, nervously and looked down at his tag. "We're the Jokers." He said smiling enthusiastically.

"The Jokers?" You chuckled again. Never heard of em."

"You will soon. There's nothing more contagious than laughter." The boy said spreading his arms out dramatically.

However, that's how he made his mistake. You were just about to let him walk, but as soon as he said that, it hit you. You knew something about him seemed familiar, but it wasn't until, he spoke those words - the same words he spoke into the camera at the scene of the GCPD massacre, that you realized, you just caught yourself the biggest fish in the pond - the most wanted man in Gotham - Jerome Valeska…

You immediately reached for your gun, whipping it out and cocking it. You felt your cheeks go numb, and your heart beating loudly in your chest. You had never dealt with any dangerous criminals before. Only taggers, drunks disturbing the peace, and weaponless purse snatchers.

This right here, was a whole nother ball game. This kid, along with the other MANIAX, brutally murdered ten fellow officers, including commissioner Essen, in cold blood. Jerome Valeska was about as dangerous as they come, and you felt your hand shake as you held the gun pointed at him.

He smirked, watching you tremble - smelling your fear - playing on it. "I'm not armed. I could turn and run right now, and you can chase me, but you can't shoot me."

"You sure about that?" You tried to sound confident, speaking through gritted teeth - legs parted like Dirty Harry, but your eyes were still filled with terror - your hands still trembling, causing the gun to shake in them.

He glared at you, running his tongue along the front of his teeth. "Oh?"

"Think about it… I'm a rookie beat cop, fresh out of the Acadamy, with a nervous trigger finger. You're considered the most dangerous man in Gotham…" before you could finish, he gave you a very flattered look, and pointed his thumb to his chest, as if to say "me?". Apparently telling him he's considered to be the most dangerous man in Gotham, is a compliment. " I feel like my life is in danger, and considering what you did, at the GCPD, I'm gonna go out on a limb, and say there's a pretty good chance, I'll get away with blowing your fucking head off. There's also a pretty good chance an illegal gun, with your prints on it could end up next to your dead body. I think it's pretty safe to say, that catching you has become personal with the GCPD, don't ya think?"

That was pretty good. You couldn't help but be impressed with that little performance. However you did really wish you could get those hands of yours to stop shaking. That would certainly help your case, but at least you could tell by the look on his face, you had gotten to him a little.

"Look dollface… how about, we just both walk away? I won't hurt you, and you don't have to shoot me. Nobody will ever know this happened." Jerome said, his hands up in the air.

You couldn't let him go though. You had an ethical obligation to protect the citizens of Gotham. Letting a kid like Valeska go, to continue his reign of terror on the city was out of the question. Every murder he committed afterward would be on your head. Not to mention what a career changer it would be. Catching Jerome Valeska… you'd be sure to get a promotion and probably a medal.

"No dice, Valeska. Get down on the ground, with your hands behind your head."

The kid shook his head at you. "No chance." He growled, standing his ground.

You started to tear up just a little when you realized you were probably going to have to kill him. Someone like Jerome Valeska, doesn't go down without a fight. The odds you were going to take him alive on your own, were not likely. Criminals like him, always go down swinging. 

It was him or you. You were going to have to gun down an eighteen year old kid. An unarmed kid no less. The thought made you sick to your stomach. You felt that lump in your throat, like you were going to puke all over the place. The kid still looking at you, so calm and collected, like you were holding a water gun in front of him.

The cocky maniac began walking towards you, confidently. A breath hitched in your throat, and you felt your blood run cold as he moved in closer. You found yourself walking backwards away from him, still unable to pull the trigger. You felt the cold of the brick wall you'd backed into, right through the ass of your pants. 

You still kept your gun up, in the ginger perp's face. You didn't know why you hadn't blown him into oblivion already. It looks so easy in the movies. You feel threatened and your initial reaction is self preservation. Your adrenaline takes over, and you'll do anything to survive, including kill. At least that's the way it's supposed to be. But, not today. Today you froze - your face and fingertips numb with fear, and before you knew it, you felt his cold hand against your own, prying the gun out of your all too hesitant fingers.

You found yourself making peace with God in your head, ya know…just in case. You thought of all the people you were never going to get to say goodbye to, how awful it was going to be for your parents to have to bury you right before the holidays, how you regretted never telling the love of your life how you felt. So many things flooded your mind as you looked into those cold, dead, green eyes of the maniac now holding your own gun - tears streaming down your face.

"Please…not in the head. My mom…" you started before he shushed you, putting his finger up to your lips and shaking his head.

"No… I'd have to be a mad dog to shoot a goddamn, good lookin gal like you in the head." He opened the chamber and dumped the bullets out onto the ground - the clanking noise they made as they hit the pavement, rang in your ears.

He took your nightstick out of the holster and tossed that to the ground as well, before grabbing your taser gun, and throwing it down, and stomping it into the ground - pieces of plastic all over the street.

You just stood there, staring down in disbelief. Why would he do that? You felt yourself feeling relieved but also still a bit weary. You weren't out of the woods yet. For all you knew, maybe he just preferred strangulation, or had a knife in his back pocket. It made since that a guy like Valeska, would savor the kill, getting up close and personal.

After he had smashed your taser gun to bits, he walked back over to you, grinning wide. He got so close that you could feel his body pressed against yours. You turned your head to the right - the side of your face pressed tightly against the cold bricks behind you - your eyes squinted shut, feeling his hot breath in your ear. 

You felt his finger trace along the outline of your jaw, before it moved up, brushing the stray hairs that fell out of your ponytail, behind your ear.

"You can look at me, ya know." His husky voice, making your ears prickle.

You turned your head back around to face him, slowly opening your eyes, to avoid aggravating him. You still had fear in your eyes, and you knew he could see it, clear as day.

"Listen.." He started - holding you by your chin - a very serious look in his eye. "I'm not going to hurt you. Rape is not my style. I find the thought, revolting. Just be lucky you're dealing with me, and not Dobkins or Greenwood. Dobkins would probably strangle you, then pull a Ted Bundy on you, and have sex with your corpse, and Greenwood, would keep you alive during, so he could see the terror in your eyes, then he'd kill you, then eat you. So consider this your lucky day. You came across the right maniac." 

 

He belted out that crazy laugh, you saw on tv, making him appear even more crazy than you already thought.

"I'll tell you what…" He placed his finger over his lips like he was contemplating something. "How about one kiss? Just one. A thank you, for not shooting me in the face if you will."

You felt confused - not sure what to make of that. Was he for real? Although, when you really think about it, it could be a lot worse. He could have killed you, or raped you, or both. You felt so lucky to still be alive. A kiss really wasn't the end of the world. It's not like the kid was hideous, quite the opposite, actually.

You were kind of ashamed for noticing how attractive he was. You were a cop for Pete's sake. You were supposed to be above that superficial bull shit. You can't be sexually attracted to perps, just because they happen to be gorgeous. The thought of kissing a cold blooded killer like Valeska should repulse you. But as much as you wanted it to, it didn't.

You nodded your head in agreement, watching that devilish grin of his, make it's way across that chiseled face. He didn't waste any time. He leaned in closer, his nose brushing up against yours, before his full lips, pressed roughly against yours - his eager tongue forcing its way past your lips, finding its way to yours.

Once it washed over your own tongue, and you felt it flickering over the back of your teeth, exploring your mouth, you realized it was kind of nice. You hadn't been kissed like that in so long. Come to think of it, you'd never been kissed quite like that.

Before you knew it, your hand was wrapped tightly around the nape of his neck, and you let a soft moan slip from your lips - feeling the kid smile through the kiss when he heard you moan.

You knew this was so wrong, on so many levels, and you were just about to pull away, when you felt it… a large, hard bulge pressing against the front of your upper thigh, hitting you right in that spot where your leg connects to your torso. It didn't take a genius to figure out, it was his erection. A quite large erection no less.

You suddenly felt that familiar tingle of your nipples hardening through your tight bra as his chest pressed tightly against your breasts, and it didn't take long for that delightful tingle to spread farther south, settling in between your legs, causing you to squeeze your legs together tightly for friction.

Oh no….you were fully aroused, and you knew he knew. He realized it the instant he felt your erect nipples through your thin uniform shirt. So what now? You couldn't possibly, let a murdering psychopath, fuck you in an alley while on duty, could you?

Again, you were just about to break the kiss in protest, but when you felt his big hands squeeze your ass tightly before lifting you up off the ground. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and threw your other arm over his shoulder, clinging tightly - his tongue still fucking your mouth - another muffled moan escaping when his erection rubbed against your crotch, making your toes curl in your shoes.

He broke the kiss, and pressed his lips against your ear. "Do you want to?" He whispered.

You swallowed hard - your logic pretty much flying out the window. "Yes." You whimpered, nodding your head.

The red haired teen, smirked and placed your feet back on the ground. He reached down - his eyes still locked with yours, and began to unfasten your gun belt. You felt yourself clench and your swollen clit throb as the belt came undone and fell at your feet. God, there was just something so hot about a sexy criminal like Jerome, removing your gun belt. It felt so taboo and naughty, and the sound your own zipper made as he slid it down - the fly pinched between his thumb and forefinger, made you shudder.

He knelt down in front of you, and tugged at your shoelaces. You balanced yourself against the wall and lifted one foot up, so he could remove your shoe. He slipped it off with care along with your sock, before moving to the other foot. You hissed feeling the cold pavement under your toes, but soon his hands were tugging at your pants, and as they dropped to your ankles, you took a moment to thank your lucky stars you wore your good underwear today. The silky baby blue ones with the tiny bow on the front. 

However they didn't stay on you long. You stepped out of the pants, pooled at your feet, and felt his fingers slip through the elastic in your panties, and savored the feeling of the silky undies sliding down your thighs, past your knees and reaching your ankles, before stepping out of them too.

You felt a little nervous, being so exposed to a total stranger, and him looking down at your now bare lower half, licking his lips wasn't helping. Although once you noticed him untying the string on the front of his Arkham issued uniform, you felt a little at ease. But when he tugged them down past his hips and his hardened cock, was freed of his boxers, you found yourself quickly forgetting about your own naked self.

He was impressively large. At least eight inches, and was not lacking in the girth department either. Definitely the biggest you'd seen up close so far. Your eyes widened as he moved in closer, and grabbed you by your waist to lift you back up against the wall. He slipped your uniform hat off your head and placed it on his own, adjusting it to fit his head and shooting you that cocky smile. God he looked hot in that hat.

You wrapped your legs around him once again, and let out a soft moan as the head of that monster cock, rubbed against your entrance. You thanked your lucky stars once more, except this time, you were thankful for how dripping wet you already were, because that thing would not be easy to take without proper lubrication. It's not like you had a bottle handy.

That little shit teased you for a moment. Rubbing it up from your entrance to your clit, and back down again making you throb and clench - your nails digging into his shoulders, before slipping itself inside, swiftly - all the way inside, scraping against your inner walls, stretching you and filling your tight canal to the brim. You moaned loudly as you felt his ballsack press against your entrance. He was officially balls deep inside you.

You tightened your grip around his shoulders, feeling the cold wet bricks pressing against your bare ass. He placed another kiss to your lips before he began thrusting roughly up inside you, causing your back to slam up against the wall with every thrust. It hurt a bit, but not bad enough for you to tell him to stop. The sublime pleasure, your wet, throbbing pussy was feeling right now, outweighed any pain in your back.

He must have been hitting your G-spot, because you were so wet, you could feel your own warm essence dripping down your inner thigh - some of it running down into your ass crack, and you heard that delightful squishy slapping sound every time he thrust back into you.

He kept his eyes open the entire time, watching you, biting his bottom lip. You hissed and tugged the hair at the back of his head as his brutal length pumped in and out of you, mercilessly. The back of your head was starting to hit the brick wall behind you. Not too hard, but enough to make you feel woozy, then again, maybe it was just the monster cock that happened to be attached to a gorgeous man, sliding up and down your tight heat that was making you woozy. It didn't really matter.

You couldn't help but be impressed with his strength - being able to fuck you so roughly, standing up against the wall. It's not like his a real big guy. Not exactly small either, but he's not bouncer big. Although, why ask why? Just appreciate it for what it is.

Your toes wiggled erratically, from around his waist as that thick cock, slid in and out of you. You shivered every time the wide, round head almost slipped out of you, before driving back into you, causing you to flinch when it bumped against your uterine wall. 

You wrapped your arms around him tighter, the side of your face resting in the crook of his neck, making his light moans more obvious to you. He sounded so hot - that husky voice of his practically growling in your ear.

You were so close now. The head of his cock had slipped out of you, and the tingle you felt at your dripping entrance, as the very tip pressed against it, forcing it's width through the tightness, was the last straw. That warm tingle, pooling just inside your hole, making your pussy spasm and clench down around that thick cock. 

You had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming bloody murder, as the most intense orgasm of your life ripped through your entire mid section - your toes curling, your teeth digging into his clothed shoulder, muffling your screams, the top of your head tingling like a limb that's fallen asleep.

You were left disoriented, unable to speak - your head spinning, as the kid still continued to fuck your now, throbbing pussy, throwing out at leat three more, rough deep thrusts before, you felt his fingers digging into the bottom of your ass cheeks, and heard those raspy groans grow louder, and felt his body tremble as hot, sticky liquid, shot up your canal, and slid back down.

He held you there for a moment, panting quick short breaths, and you let go of his waist, letting your legs fall back down - the cold of the pavement hitting your toes again.

You could barely stand up straight, your legs were shaking so bad. You had to brace yourself against the wall, while reaching down to retrieve your underwear and pants. The kid tucked his wet cock back inside his pants and joined you, up against the wall, watching you slip your pants back up over your hips. You snatched your hat back and put it back on your head, giving him a smirk.

He shook his head, like a dog trying to rid his fur of water, and stood up straight. "Well, thanks a lot toots." He grinned and gave you a wink. "That was quite delightful, and much more pleasant than being shot in the face. Well, at least I would think so." He shrugged. "It's been fun, but I gotta hit the bricks. I got hell to raise and people to kill..I mean…people to see." He chuckled teasingly.

You just nodded your head - your cheeks still tingling.

"I'll see you again, real soon." He bobbed his eyebrows up and down at you, before running off into the dark alley, cackling like a maniac.

As you began to come down from your after sex high, the reality of what you'd just done began to sink in. You tried to push it to the back of your mind as you slipped your socks and shoes back on your feet, and searched the dark alley for your nightstick, and the bullets that got spilled all over the ground.

Wow, that was a doozy. At least you'd have some time during the walk back to the precinct, to think of a story to tell detective Gordon about how your taser got smashed to bits.

You slipped the bullets back into the chamber and slid it back into the holster. You gave yourself a once over to make sure nobody at the precinct would be able to tell you just got fucked, up against a brick wall, by a ginger haired maniac. Your shirt was tucked back in, your gun belt back on, and you just had to reach up and tighten your ponytail a bit.

As you began to make your way back to the GCPD, you couldn't help but smile just a bit. You felt good. You felt real good. Better than you'd felt in a long time. You kind of hoped you'd cross paths with the murdering teen again….

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon that prompted me to write a Jerome X Reader. This is some of my best work. Glad I wrote it. If you enjoyed this follow my Tumblr. Personal, rigormorton32.tumblr.com and my Jerome blog is gorleska.tumblr.com


End file.
